homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111615 - Buzz Buzz Scaring the Bugs
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:07 -- 09:07 CC: ...hi 09:07 AT: hi 09:07 CC: Are you um, feeling any better? 09:07 AT: no 09:08 CC: Talked to Lorrea at all? 09:09 AT: no 09:11 CC: Is, is there something I can do to help? 09:12 AT: shruuuugs 09:12 AT: ill get over it 09:12 AT: i tend to 09:13 CC: I'm sorry about all that leadership stuff, if that's the problem 09:13 CC: I do believe in you, don't think I don't 09:14 AT: thats 09:14 AT: well i guess thats part of it 09:14 AT: i dont... really doubt that? i guess 09:15 CC: What is the other part 09:15 CC: Not to intrude on moirail turf 09:15 CC: I do care about and love you 09:16 AT: i kno... im p sure i do its just 09:16 AT: loyalty 09:16 AT: ... 09:16 AT: being able to trust everyone 09:17 CC: Loyalty? 09:18 CC: I mean, we don't know everyone as well as we need to yet 09:18 CC: You know that you can trust me 09:18 CC: And Serios and Lorrea 09:18 AT: ... 09:19 AT: serios left 09:19 AT: lorrea.... lorrea i 09:19 AT: i dont know 09:19 AT: im scared 09:21 CC: I'm here for you 09:21 CC: Don't worry 09:21 CC: I talked to Lorrea not too long ago 09:22 CC: She definitely had you in mind 09:22 CC: Even threatened /me/ not to hurt you 09:22 AT: pfft 09:22 CC: What do you mean Serios left? 09:23 CC: ...did it have to do with Libby? 09:23 AT: ...yea 09:23 CC: Goddamn it 09:24 CC: Yeah, apparently she'll trade all of us for him 09:25 AT: mm 09:25 CC: Did I tel you about the club she smacked me with for hurting him in the fight we had? 09:25 AT: yea 09:25 AT: i would talk to her 09:25 AT: but i dont think shell listen 09:25 AT: none of them listen none of them care 09:26 CC: I'll sit them down for you 09:26 AT: pfft the twinks? 09:27 CC: Pfft, for you? Yeah 09:27 CC: Libby, I mean to have a talk with anyway after learning this 09:27 CC: I only haven't yet because Serios has some kind of plan for her 09:28 CC: Found a book in the Archives' Archive that can help or something 09:28 CC: So I wasp giving him time before I go to her 09:28 CC: As for the others... 09:28 CC: Yeah, I still would 09:28 AT: ... :) 09:29 AT: i wouldnt want you to get hurt tho 09:29 CC: Well, I hope they're not the types to shoot the messenger 09:30 CC: Call me your delegate or something 09:30 AT: thatd probably only work with vigil 09:30 AT: jack maybe 09:30 CC: Then it's ony Scarlet 09:31 AT: and we both know how those talks go 09:31 CC: Long as Vigil isn't still to angry 09:31 CC: I'm still alive, so I doubt tht 09:31 CC: that 09:31 CC: And Jack can at least hold a conversation 09:31 AT: vigil probably knows you have the other body so 09:32 AT: yea 09:32 AT: and jack can 09:32 AT: you just dont provoke him 09:32 CC: He claimed he can smell me across the medium 09:32 CC: And I honestly don't doubt him 09:32 CC: Not like he doesn't know where I am anyway with Scarlet's spying 09:33 AT: yea 09:33 CC: Scarlet, likely not as easy, hehe 09:34 CC: I charmed her once maybe, maybe I can get a foot in the door minus the mindfuck 09:34 CC: Why would you want to sit them down anyway? 09:34 AT: noooooo lets not do that shell just do another mindfuck 09:34 AT: i just want them to stop 09:34 AT: to actually care 09:35 AT: the same fruitless hope i had for alternia 09:35 AT: fucking fuchsias 09:36 CC: It's possible, maybe 09:36 AT: no 09:36 AT: i expected more of libby 09:36 AT: but i shouldve guessed she only really cares about serios 09:36 AT: and probably carayx 09:37 CC: Not going to commant on having kinda predicted that before 09:37 CC: Like, this exactly 09:38 CC: Her taking Serios and tossing the rest of us out 09:38 AT: mm 09:38 AT: im not even sure how she feels about me 09:39 AT: and its stupid to feel... used but i do 09:39 AT: it wasnt even ME she sprited it was an ALTERNATE me 09:39 AT: but that was just to tell her about serios 09:39 AT: i wonder if they were even friends 09:41 CC: Maybe? 09:41 CC: Maybe they were in another timeline 09:44 CC: I mean, I knows there's some part of her that can definitely care 09:44 CC: There wasp that timeline with...she and I, together 09:45 AT: ... yea 09:46 CC: So I know she doesn't have to sell us out or anything 09:46 CC: I know I've certainly gotten her trust 09:46 CC: Even if she;s cross with me over that scuffle 09:46 CC: ((she's)) 09:46 AT: even if shes threatening to kill us 09:46 AT: will she kill us even if serios himself goes on a rampage 09:47 AT: even if he turns against us 09:47 AT: even if for some reason 09:47 AT: he joins jack 09:49 CC: ...I've heard her declarations of love before, I...wouldn't put it passed her 09:50 CC: It wouldn't happen though 09:50 CC: Not in this timeline 09:51 CC: Serios for sure wouldn't turn against us 09:51 CC: Him "leaving" is for our safety 09:52 AT: i kno 09:52 AT: i kno but he 09:52 AT: he promised he woudlnt 09:52 AT: he promised... 09:52 CC: He thinks he's a liability 09:52 CC: Because of her 09:53 CC: And also because I may have actually said that when we spoke of Libby 09:53 CC: So I take full blame 09:53 AT: libby shouldnt be backing him into a fucking corner 09:53 AT: i dont care if hes a liability 09:53 AT: he knos 09:53 AT: he KNOWS how much 09:53 AT: this means to me 09:54 CC: ... 09:54 CC: I'll get him back for you 09:54 CC: Don't worry 09:54 AT: im sorry 09:55 CC: For what? 09:56 AT: because it bothers you 09:56 CC: ...well... 09:57 CC: I won't lie and say it doesn't 09:57 CC: Especailly after he used his fucking rage powers on me 09:57 CC: But it's for you, so it's fine 09:58 CC: I can bear it :) 09:58 AT: ... :) 10:00 CC: Now is a real smile? 10:00 CC: No "..." 10:00 CC: I want you happy 10:00 CC: I know it's hard 10:00 CC: But trust me 10:00 CC: You can definitely trust me with this 10:01 AT: okay 10:01 CC: Screw waiting for him and that book, I wasp a Courtier, remember? 10:01 AT: okay ill 10:01 AT: ill do my best :) 10:01 CC: I can do this 10:01 CC: <3 10:01 AT: :) <3 10:02 CC: Just a day or two and I'll try to have him back to normal 10:02 CC: Maybe get Libby too along the way 10:02 AT: i hope so 10:03 CC: It's only a matter of Time ;) 10:03 AT: pffft <3 10:04 AT: thank you 10:04 CC: No thanks necessary <3 10:04 AT: :) 10:04 CC: It's not a Doomed endeavor 10:05 CC: If you want it and I'm on the case, call it Fated to succeed 10:05 AT: ohmyglub you and lorrea with the aspect puns i will call it Fated to succeed just you watch!!! 10:05 CC: ;3 10:06 CC: Wait what? 10:06 CC: Me and Lorrea? 10:06 AT: yes 10:06 CC: Oh boy, I mean to mention that at some point 10:06 AT: ?? 10:06 CC: Oh, buzz, just, me throwing spades at her 10:07 AT: oh yea she told me about that 10:07 CC: Buzz 10:07 AT: do spades with lorrea make you nervous? 10:07 CC: Maybe have been a bit sudden 10:08 AT: well yea 10:08 CC: Also, that conversation wasp kind of mixed messages back adn forth 10:08 CC: and 10:08 AT: ?? 10:08 CC: I just want for it 10:08 CC: went 10:08 AT: okay well i was gonna say i was next in line so 10:09 AT: you dont have to official quad right away??? 10:09 CC: Next in line? 10:09 AT: yes :3c 10:09 CC: ...for what? 10:10 AT: ... nyarla please if i could right now id be squishing your face 10:10 CC: Buzz 10:10 CC: oh 10:10 AT: yes 10:12 CC: Buzz, oh, well, buzz, I'd, I'd like that 10:12 AT: hehe yes itll be nice really nice :) 10:12 CC: Maybe, if you could, buzz, get that visit to the archives or, buzz maybe our space players cna learn quickly 10:14 AT: yeeeees bonus points that were both on teams with space players 10:15 CC: Buzz, maybe it's Fate that we have some Time alone? ;3c 10:16 AT: oho~ ;3c it certainly seems like its lining up that way doesn it? 10:22 CC: Can't wait til we see each other. It sounds like we'll see a lot of each other 10:23 AT: yeeees i am very excited :D 10:23 AT: very much~ 10:24 CC: Buzz, yeah, it'll, buzz, be fun ^_^ 10:24 CC: I mean, buzz, I hope I'll be fun, buzz 10:24 CC: Holy shit, uhh, buzz 10:24 AT: hehe ofc it will~ 10:24 AT: hey 10:24 AT: hey nyarla 10:24 AT: you sure are buzzing a lot :3c 10:25 CC: Buzz, ah fuck 10:25 CC: Hehe, yeah, it's a, buzz 10:25 CC: Scaring off bugs 10:25 AT: hehehe are you 10:25 AT: are you suuuuuuure 10:26 CC: Yeah, buzz, just , catching frogs 10:26 CC: It's a marsh 10:26 CC: bugs everywhere 10:26 CC: Buzz buzz 10:26 CC: Gotta scare them off 10:27 AT: mhmmmm i didnt think you minded bugs 10:27 AT: wouldnt 10:27 AT: wouldnt they help you get frogs? :3c 10:27 AT: as bait~ 10:27 CC: Aaisha, please, you're killing me here 10:28 CC: You know why I'm buzzing 10:29 AT: dooooooo i? im not sure i do? 10:30 CC: Buzz, Aaisha, I swear to buzzing god 10:32 AT: hehehehe youre cute :3c 10:33 CC: At least one of us isn't having a mild freakout 10:34 CC: Glad you're having fun with this 10:35 CC: Buzz, more fun to come~ 10:35 AT: i am!! i like the buzz!! :) oooh~ i look forward to it 10:35 CC: Buzz, gonna go uhh, catch a frog and talk to people 10:35 AT: hehehehe bye nyarla <3 10:35 CC: Buzz 10:35 CC: <3 10:35 CC: I'll buzz off now -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:35 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla